


Scarves

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Various moments of closeness (a project contribution)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin, Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).
  * A translation of [Einfach nur Wir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774184) by [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina). 



> Another four-handed translation! This time it's a ficlet that was a contribution to the German-language project “Intimitäten” (https://forum/fanfiktion.de/t/35251/1). My title for this collection is "Einfach nur Wir", which is "Just the Two of Us" in English.   
> Thank you so much to dear mcicioni for wanting to translate it, and doing it (partly with me)!   
> The original contribution was dedicated to her, and now I dedicate this work to BethLange. Hope you enjoy it very much :)

You have found work with the stagecoach company. On very short notice. On Sunday we’re still together, and the next morning I walk you to the stage depot. Not that I don’t realise things must be this way. We need to finish paying for our house, and occasionally to get something inside us as well. That matters – doing something matters. Both of us need some variety in our working lives now and then. And yet …

Sitting on the box, you take a bandana out of your pocket and tie it around your neck. It’s a touch of colour that stands out against your black clothes. And – it’s mine.

“Say, you’ve got something that belongs to me.”

You turn around and give me a broad smile. Then you let the horses break into a trot.

“Do I? Then catch me.”

When you act like that, you seem ten times younger. I resist the impulse to make a fool of myself by chasing and grabbing you. You may need the bandana on those dusty roads. I don’t mind.

Back from Santa Fe, you bring me a new one. And I let you keep mine.


End file.
